


Lacustrine

by CeNedraRiva, hit_the_books



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, POV Outsider, Shopping, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeNedraRiva/pseuds/CeNedraRiva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Team Free Will go to gather hunting supplies at a Wal-Mart.





	Lacustrine

**Author's Note:**

> CeNedraRiva and I have been hanging out today, so we thought we'd write a little something...

“Who are these guys?” asked Marlene of her husband, Jonathan. Three tall men, one in particular more like a giant, were stood at the the end of an aisle, looking over boxes of condoms.

Jonathan looked at the men. “I’ve no idea, honey.” The shorter blond one scooped all the condoms off a single shelf and into a basket.

“Really, all of them?” asked the tallest one.

The dirty blond one turned to him while the dark haired guy looked at a bottle of lube. “We can double bag the candles, duh.”

Jonathan shrugged at his wife, and Marlene harrumphed before turning out of the aisle with her new bottle of cod liver oil capsules. The two of them continued to seek what they had come to their local Wal-Mart for.

Fifteen minutes later, Marlene and Jonathan were stood behind the exact same three tall men, waiting their turn to be served by the cashier. The three men had put on the conveyor belt about three dozen black candles, what looked like an unopened box of match books, fifteen boxes of condoms, a small tub of Vaseline, three scuba eye masks, and bunches of fresh sage.

After a quick glance around the till area, Marlene elbowed Jonathan and whispered, “This is the shortest line…”

Jonathan sighed and nodded, mouth twisted with strained politeness, and the two of them started to load their own items onto the belt.

“It’s gonna be a wild night!” The dirty blond haired one grinned at the other two men.

“Oh my lord!” exclaimed Marlene in a harsh whisper, all sorts of terrible, inappropriate things, running through her head.

“Do you usually have wild nights when you are visiting lacustrine environments?” the dark haired one asked the dirty blond. “I don’t much care for haunted lakes.”

“Cas, you can’t say that out in public,” the dirty blond hissed.

The so called Cas man shrugged.

The tallest guy rolled his eyes and pulled out a credit card to pay as a member of staff finished ringing up their items. Having paid, the three men took their purchases and left, jostling each other as they walked away.

“You two are unbelievable,” said the tallest one, just audible.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic exists for other reasons, [see here](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/170692685290/v3ggie-tles-questionable-purchases).


End file.
